I Hate You
by kazot
Summary: Tony finds a suprise visitor at his desk one day and has mixed feelings about it. Set somewhere between season 11 and 13, Ziva returns oneshot. Tiva, Ziva gets her head out of her ass and returns to Tony.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

I hate you

"Well, that went much easier then expected." Ellie Bishop said as she and agent DiNozzo left the elevator and went to the bullpen.

"You gotta take these when you get them, hopefully we just have to fill out our reports and we might be able to leave at a respectable hour."

"Hot date, Tony?" Bishop teased.

"I might." He said with his big signature grin. The truth however was that the date was with a moustached man in a Hawaiian shirt who drove a Ferrari.

It was then that Ellie noticed a woman sitting in Tony's chair, she was slouching provocatively watching DiNozzo over a gsm magazine, the text however was not in roman letters but a foreign one. Tony hadn't noticed the exotic woman yet with her tanned olive brown skin and long curly black hair, dressed in cargo pants and a black shirt that was eyeing him seductively but when he turned and saw her he froze, standing completely still.

The woman looked him up and down with an amused look on her face pausing on his chest and groin before she put the magazine away and rose like a cat and proceeded to stand way to close to Tony, all up in his personal space. "Shalom Tony." she said with a heavily accented sultry voice.

Is that? Ellie wondered but Tony confirmed it indeed was her, "Ziva…, I…" He blurted out standing completely stunned. After a while he shot in action and enveloped Ziva in a fierce hug that would make even Abby proud.

"I missed that smell." Tony said softly almost sobbing, confusing Ellie, what had happened between Tony and his previous partner that she had such an effect on him? causing the normally charming and sly Tony to be left sounding like a creep.

After what felt like an age they broke the hug and Tony left his hands to roam through the woman's hair as his face got closer and closer to hers and right before their lips met Tony whispered, "I hate you!" and smashed his lips on hers in a rough and heated kiss. Ziva seemed shocked but shot into action and her hands went all over Tony's hair and back.

"I hate you for making me leave you!" Tony said as he roughly kissed her again, pushing her against his desk. "I hate you for breaking my heart!" Said Tony as he shoved her against the desk, his lips claiming hers. This was getting hot and even more confusing Ellie thought as the two of them were getting into it.

"I hate you for not staying in touch!" he said between two heated kisses. Why doesn't Jake kiss me like that anymore? god, she sounded like an old married woman in her head. "I hate that you didn't tell me you were coming back!" Tony said before his lips claimed hers again and his hands roamed down to her ass to squeeze it. Were they going to have hate sex in the middle of the office? Ellie began to wonder.

"I hate you for coming here to seduce me!" Again their lips smashed together, "And I hate that it worked!" They were devouring each other's mouth's at this point.

"But somehow I can't stop loving you!" This time instead of rough and passionate the kiss was heated but sweet.

"DiNozzo stop playing grab-ass with whatever floozy." Gibbs roared as he and McGee came into the squad room but when he noticed who the woman was, he uttered a confused, "Ziver?"

But the pair only had eyes for each other as they stared at each other, "I love you too Tony." Ziva said as she went on her toe tips and gave him a long and soft kiss.

Gibbs snapped them out of it with simultaneous headslaps but the two just goofily grinned at each other, well mainly Tony, Ziva was more composed, "Gibbs I missed you." she said as she hugged the older man.

"You? Tony?" a shocked McGee asked as she enveloped him into a hug.

"It was quite obvious was it not? you were there to see it, you even wrote a book about it."

The end.

Latter half of the show Ziva is #notmyZiva

**A/N: If you liked this type of story where in Ziva returns post her departure to talk to Tony and resolve things be sure to check out my other Ziva returns oneshots 'Too Much Luggage' and 'Not a Fish' on my profile. Next Friday I'll try to upload the final Ziva returns oneshot '10 years' which includes a long rant on Tiva and especially Ziva's story but i will be in the states on vacation and won't take my laptop so i might not be able to upload it.**


End file.
